Finally We Can Have Our Own Gun
Nigeria Sri Lanka }} is the ninth episode of The Amazing Race 6. Leg Clue 1 - National Museum. Lagos, Nigeria. -> (National Zoological Gardens of Sri Lanka, Colombo, Sri Lanka.) Fast Forward! A Fast Forward is a task that allows you to skip all other tasks and go straight to the Pit Stop. Each team can only do one Fast Forward during the entire race. In this Fast Forward, you will have to assemble Jigsaw puzzle. The first team to show a screenshot of this will win the Fast Forward and will get their final clue, allowing them to go straight to the Pit Stop. If you do not attempt the Fast Forward, look for a zoo in the largest suburb of a country's most populated city. This country is an island country located in South Asia, and can be found near south-east India. This zoo is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 2 - Zoological Gardens of Sri Lanka, Colombo, Sri Lanka. -> (Kelaniya Temple, Colombo, Sri Lanka.) Now, your team must head to a nearby Buddhist temple. Many people have believed this temple was hallowed during Buddha's last visit to Sri Lanka, and it is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 3 - Temple, Colombo, Sri Lanka. -> (Nayagara Holiday Resort, Colombo, Sri Lanka.) From here, you will cross the Kelani Ganga and find a nearby resort. This resort is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 4 - Holiday Resort, Colombo, Sri Lanka. ROADBLOCK Who's the travel agent? All around of Sri Lanka, you will be able to find great hotels and great places to stay in, as well as some less elegant stayings. In this roadblock, one of you will have to look at several pictures of hotels around the world and give the name to the ones that belong to Sri Lanka. If you can send in the correct names of the Sri Lankian hotels, you will get your next clue. Clue 5 - Holiday Resort, Colombo, Sri Lanka. -> (Museum, Colombo, Sri Lanka.) After getting your next clue, head to the capital of Sri Lanka, a suburb in the city you are currently in. Here, you will have to find a museum, with a name that is really simple to guess. Your only clue is that it is located in the Ethul Kotte area. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 6 - [Museum, Colombo, Sri Lanka.) -> House, Colombo, Sri Lanka. For now, you will head to the official residence of the president of Sri Lanka. This place used to be the Queen's House until Sri Lanka became a Republic in 1972. And it is here you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 7 - House, Colombo, Sri Lanka. DETOUR Bubbly Despair or Presidential Affair. Your choice. In Bubbly Despair, you have to play Bubbles Bees and get a score of at least 2000. Once a screenshot if proving this, you will get your next clue. In Presidential Affair, you will have to get elected by the people! How to do this? Your team must simply post a picture of the Sri Lankian flag on Facebook and have it gain a total of 25 likes, and they can't be from either of you. Once your team has reached a total of 25 likes, tag a host on the post and you will receive your next clue. Clue 8 - House, Colombo, Sri Lanka. -> (Wolvendaal Church, Colombo, Sri Lanka.) Get to your next Pitstop! It is located in a church, considered one of the most important Dutch Colonial era buildings in Sri Lanka, and is one of the oldest Protestant churches still in use in the country. The church was constructed in the Doric style of the period, in the form of a Greek cross, with walls nearly 1.5m thick, constructed of unusually large kabok (clay ironstone) with coral and lime plaster. It is the now the Pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Tung & Gunt. Gallery 12096472_10205328223110467_1357623741114420792_n.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Wolvendaal Church, Colombo, Sri Lanka. Category:The Amazing Race 6 Category:The Amazing Race 6 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)